The invention relates generally to children's activity toys, and more particularly to children's jumpers and free-standing jumpers.
Swings, jumpers, bouncers and other similar devices are typically used to keep a child entertained and stimulated in a safe location. Additionally, such devices also provide an environment that promotes the development of a child's gross motor skills Known jumpers, however, are often inconvenient to use, difficult to store, and not adjustable to accommodate children of different sizes.
For example, some known jumpers can be suspended from an available structure, such as a doorframe. Such known jumpers, however, can impede movement of others through the doorway. Additionally, suitable doorframes are not always available or convenient. Moreover, such devices may not provide the level of security desired by some caretakers. Other known jumpers include a support frame from which a seat is suspended. Such known jumpers can be difficult to adjust to accommodate children of different sizes.
Thus, there is a need for a device that can be easily stored and moved. Also, a need exists for a jumper that is free-standing with a stable base and that is easily adjustable.